


Want You Now

by smalldisasters



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Don't Judge Me, M/M, No I'm Not Okay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalldisasters/pseuds/smalldisasters
Summary: Making out in the bathroom wasn't Tweek's plan. Getting sucked off definitely wasn't.





	Want You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little PWP to go with this dumb thing I did:
> 
> https://gayforcartoonboys.tumblr.com/post/170738432173/uh-huh-goes-with-this-tat

 Tweek gasped as Craig’s wandering hands finally pressed against the front of his jeans, lazily rubbing and squeezing. His hips jerked forward on their own, answering Craig’s exploring fingers and begging for more.

Time was a luxury they didn’t have, and Tweek was all too aware. Still, though he knew he should put a stop to this, and never get caught like this again, he just couldn’t bring himself to. Not with Craig’s mouth hot and insistent against his, his tongue behind his teeth, until it wasn’t, and a hand pushed his face up and that tongue was on his throat. Tweek’s breath caught and he tried not to make a sound as the button on his jeans was opened.

This wasn’t supposed to have happened, he hadn’t planned this, but distantly he wondered if Craig had.

Craig had been loitering, taking his time washing his hands, messing with his hair in the mirror. Tweek had joked he’d needed a haircut, ignoring his own untameable mane in the mirror. He’d grown taller and lost his baby fat, but his hair remained a wild mess that Craig loved to tangle his fingers in, and pull on when they were kissing, half clothed in bed.

Teeth grazed against his jaw and the zip on his jeans was undone too slowly. Craig was teasing, but Tweek was impatient. He grabbed at Craig, bringing him back to his mouth and making a soft sound to let him know he needed to _hurry the fuck up_. He felt Craig’s smile and kissed harder. Eventually he felt the fingertips slip inside the waistband of his boxers and he held his breath.

They had about ten minutes before the next class started, and they’d gone into the bathroom, inseparable as they had been for years. Tweek had peeled off from their group of friends, and Craig had naturally followed him. But then, Craig had taken his time, fucking about, until the other boy in the bathroom had left. Tweek had made to leave, only to find Craig pushing the door shut, and bearing down on him, his arm over Tweek’s shoulder, pinning him against the door.

Craig pulled back from Tweek, looking into his eyes, watching his reaction as his hand wrapped around Tweek’s cock and stroked along the hardening length. He got what he was looking for, as Tweek’s eyes remained closed, but his face twitched and he took a sharp breath and let it out slowly. He was obviously trying to keep his breath steady, even with Craig’s hand moving faster, his thumb rubbing and pressing on the tip, the way that made Tweek feel his stomach twist.

Tweek had been surprised, but not at all scared, even when he saw the hungry look on Craig’s usually stoic face, when he’d found himself trapped under a strong arm. Barely a moment passed before Craig’s lips were on his, kissing hard, and his hands were on his waist, sliding under his shirt and over his ribcage. Tweek had no time to think, as Craig’s body was pressed against his own, and he surrendered all thought, because who needed to think when Craig was kissing him senseless.

Sometimes Tweek was surprised by how little it took for Craig to get him hard, but he was quick to chalk it up to either late teenage hormones, or simply the fact he had a hot boyfriend who was _very_ good with his hands. And his mouth for that matter. The latter was about to be proven again, Tweek realised with some alarm, when Craig was suddenly half a step away from him, leaving a coldness in his absence.

Craig grinned, almost savagely, and dropped to his knees, pushing the waistband of Tweek’s boxers down. He took Tweek’s cock in his hand again and paused, looking up at him. Tweek spasmed in dilemma, this was not acceptable, they’d be done for if they were caught, but it was already too far. He wanted this. And he wanted it badly. He gripped his hair, covered his face, and finally twisting his fingers together, nodded and simply told Craig to be quick. Craig said nothing, but acted fast, skilfully and well-practiced, took as much of the length into his mouth as he could. Tweek bit on his hand to stay silent, even when Craig let out a quiet, breathy moan around him as he pulled back, dragging his tongue along the underside and flicking over the head. He repeated the action, stroking with his hand where his mouth couldn’t reach.

Tweek’s hands fluttered, tugging at his hair and shirt, and covering his mouth, but he could feel himself rushing towards the end, and he told Craig so, who only moved faster, sucking harder. Tweek couldn’t even figure out what he was doing with his tongue that felt _so good._ His head tipped back against the door, his mouth open, trying to control his gasping breaths as he came in Craig’s mouth. Craig pulled back a moment later, leaving a trail of come between his open mouth and the thumb still rubbing the tip of Tweek’s cock.

Tweek’s head was spinning, and when he finally came back down to Earth, Craig had lapped up the mess and was fastening the button on his jeans. He stood up, dusting off his knees and pressed a kiss to Tweek’s lips as he caught his breath. Tweek wrinkled his nose, tasting himself, but smiled nonetheless. He shook his head despairingly at Craig, grinning, his expression mirrored on his boyfriend’s face.

They kissed goodbye at the door of Tweek’s next class, and he’d barely unpacked his things onto his desk when his phone buzzed with a text message.

_I’m gonna be tasting you in my mouth all day <3_

Tweek groaned under his breath. This was going to be a long class.

 

 


End file.
